


blue halo

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Needy!Dean, PWP, Post-Season/Series 11, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just created a new tumblr after going off it awhile- I'm avoteforcas on tumblr <a href="http://avoteforcas.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	blue halo

Castiel spreads his fingers over Dean's shoulders, laying him open, curling his hand around Dean's and splaying the wrist onto the bed. Dean noses all his affection into the curve of Castiel's jaw and Castiel sighs heatedly, sowing hot kisses down Dean's neck- it's almost too much to bear, it loops Dean in, gathers him up and comforts him.

Dean puts a hand on Cas' jaw and palms it away, mouthing at Castiel's throat, tonguing against the skin where Castiel feels it most, a tender hiding-space. Castiel's body is fragile, newly-made and laid open, taut and arching, with all these soft places exposed for Dean to suck and grip hard enough to make Castiel open his eyes, blind.

Castiel moves back down and rubs his stubble all across Dean's belly, scrapes his teeth down the inside of Dean's thigh, leaving skin bearing the rosy marks of his mouth, markers for him, for love, where Castiel can hold a knee and hook it over his shoulder, push and crowd in close, trembling.

Dean gasps at the feel of it, moans when he sees all the ancient weight of Castiel's gaze return, the intensity of it the same as when he'd organised a band of renegade angels, the same as when he'd stood black wings spread and sword in one hand at Dean's left, Sammy at Dean's right, when they'd all three faced Lucifer. Dean is pulled back from this sudden memory by the strength of Castiel's strong fingers as they grip Dean's hips, urging him to get the fuck on. 

'Come on, Dean,' Dean hears Castiel hiss, and then a steady stream of dirty-talk that makes Dean blush and laugh and gasp, ' _yeahyeahyeah_ , do me so fucking hard, Cas.'

Cas’ solid weight is so satisfying above him that Dean wraps his other leg around him to hold him close. They lie there like that for a while, Cas rubbing his erection against Dean’s hip until Cas grabs the lube conveniently placed on the bed. Dean groans in anticipation: he’s looking forward to what’s coming next.

He can’t remember the last time he felt so pliant, so needy, as Cas slicks up two fingers and starts to work them in- he’s definitely going to enjoy getting fucked. Just the thought of Cas’ dick in him sends a rush up his spine.

Cas keeps flexing his fingers, curling and scissoring, until finally he finds that spot inside Dean that makes Dean see stars. But he doesn’t stop there, massaging Dean’s prostate until he’s flushed and sweating.

'Put it in me,' Dean pleads, lifting his hips in supplication.

And Cas pushes into Dean’s ass in one slow slide and the burn of it is almost too much to handle, every inch of Dean’s body coming alive with the pain and the pleasure.

Cas fucks him and all Dean can do is lie back and take what Cas is giving him, gasping for breath though his slack mouth every time Cas’ cock nudges his prostate, too far gone to push back.

Cas fucks him _thoroughly_ , snapping his hips over and over again, methodically fucking Dean into the mattress.

Cas’ artic blue gaze focuses in on him and it’s everything Dean'd hoped it would be, the blue halo within the flame that consumes Dean’s body. Cas wraps his hand around Dean's cock; Cas' large palm gives rough and quick strokes that are too much of a sensory overload and Dean gasps and comes. Cas tumbles after him with a startled grunt and just sprawls like a jungle cat all over Dean in the post-coital aftermath. Dean makes doesn't know whether to grumble or chuckle at this, so he settles for pushing a hand through Cas' messy hair and tries not to think about the strangeness of Cas' dick softening inside him.

Dean feels Cas rub his face sleepily against Dean's neck and there's the soft pressure of Cas' _teeth_ biting into the flesh of Dean's shoulder and, yeah, Dean always knew Cas was sorta feral but, really, it's all good, Dean likes Cas being territorial because finally Dean _belongs_.

**Author's Note:**

> I just created a new tumblr after going off it awhile- I'm avoteforcas on tumblr [here](http://avoteforcas.tumblr.com/).


End file.
